Smalltown Boy
by Sorah Kenway
Summary: C'était un jour pluvieux, le soir plus précisément. La veille de Noël si sa mémoire ne lui faisait pas défaut.


**Smalltown Boy**

C'était un jour pluvieux, le soir plus précisément. La veille de Noël si sa mémoire ne lui faisait pas défaut. C'était tellement ironique ! Cette 《noble》 prise aux peuples païens et remouler par les Chrétiens, cette même saloperie de fête qui a pour bute premier de réunir la famille et consolider les liens entre personnes. Une grosse blague. Ben Solo, jeune trentenaire et fraîchement promu chef d'entreprise dans l'agroalimentaire se souvenait amèrement de ce passage de la vie. Six ans. Six longues et fatigantes années venaient de s'écouler depuis ce fameux soir de décembre où il avait enfin eu le déclique et le courage d'avouer son homosexualité à ses parents.  
Leia et Han Solo avaient éduqué leur fils unique dans la croyance Catholique, comme eux dans le passé. Dès son plus jeune âge Ben avait déjà conscience que d'être attiré par son camarade de classe n'était pas logique. Où normal s'il devait reprendre les termes de son père

Un mal-être grandissait plus le temps passait, les époux Solo semblaient fermé dans cette bulle si parfaite du bon chrétien ingrat qui prônait l'amour pour tous, mais qui condamnait aux flammes de l'enfer ces hommes et femmes qui osaient avoir une sexualité différente. A l'âge de quinze ans, Ben prit la décision avec soin de cacher du mieux possible la vraie nature de son orientation, mais chaque chose à une fin, et ce terrible secret refoulé au fin fond de son cœur , cette horrible chose, comme le disait haut et fort sa mère, prit fin de façon brutale le matin du vingt quatre décembre.

Aucun regret. Aucune honte. Pas pour lui, de la honte il en ressentait pour eux, ses parents à l'esprit si bien formaté, incapable d'aimer un fils qui aime les hommes. Des regrets, il en avait eu assez par le passé. Le premier remontait à ses dix-sept ans, quand il se rabaissait et se comportait comme la parfaite réplique de son paternel. Le jour, ou plutôt la soirée, où lors d'une partie de jeux vidéo, son voisin Armitage avait collé ses lèvres contre les siennes, sans crier gare et en pleins milieux d'une partie. Le baiser avait été humide, bref et maladroit. Ben ressenti une multitude de choses durant ce cours échange de salive : de l'envie ; de la peur et ensuite de la haine. Il détesta cette vérité si bien enfui que le jeune roux parvenait à sortir. La réaction fut violente. Un coup de poing dans la mâchoire côté gauche, le bruit de l'os qui se brise, les cris de souffrance, de rage et de désespoir. Des larmes dans chaque camp, des excuses à peines murmurées et un vide dans le cœur. Ben coupa tout contact avec lui, préférant à nouveau fuir et nier l'importance de ce simple baiser.

Quelques mois plus tard, Armitage déménagea, étant fils de militaire ces changements d'adresse était fréquents dans sa vie. Ben ne revit jamais son ami, parti avec ce lourd secret qui les liait. Les semaines se changèrent en moins, les mois en année. Le souvenir de cette soirée devait flou mais le contact des lèvres de Hux lui restait intact, comme s'il avait été marqué au fer rouge.

D'autres hommes posèrent leurs lèvres contre les siennes, des baisers passionnés, dangereux, mouillé, chargé de sentiments et d'amertume. Heureusement, chaque histoire à une fin heureuse. La sienne avait un visage, un prénom et une odeur de printemps : Poe Dameron, fleuriste situé au coin de la rue, un jeune homme aussi élégant que charmeur. C'était le vingt quatre décembre, oui, la fameuse date de la fin. Où du début. Le coup de foudre, celui qui vous explose le cœur et les neurones, celui qui fait bondir le cœur hors du torse, qui fait sortir votre âme et vous fait pousser des ailes. Un amour si grand qu'aucune religion ne pourrait arrêter. Deux morceaux d'une même âme enfin réunie. Bien que les années passassent, jamais leur amour ne fit défaut. Ils s'aimaient de bières et de sushis, loin de ses parents conservateurs et de cette mentalité démodée, loin de toutes choses néfastes pour eux. Oui, si Ben continuait à se souvenir de ce jour, de fameux vingt quatre décembre c'était pour la simple raison qu'en l'espace d'une journée il venait de rencontrer l'homme qui partageait sa vie actuellement et perdre sa famille. Six ans où sa vie avait radicalement changé mais où les regrets et la honte n'avaient plus leurs places. Six ans où il vivait enfin pour de bon, sans devoir se cacher et où il était heureux avec l'amour de sa vie, Poe, ce jeune fleuriste aux yeux rieurs et ce goût de printemps, de promesses et d'avenir.

 **FIN**


End file.
